User talk:Drayko
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NgoRocktoro page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) RE No probs. Hey, I know you`ve been really busy and want to contribute a lot, but maybe you could slow down just a little? I want others to see my stuff too. Thanks. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 00:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Here's some building tips. When building a Hero Factory MOC, I would strongly suggest not ''using any of the original 1.0 Hero or Villain parts. This is because these old parts still break. Yet with 2.0, 3.0 and 4.0 parts, they don't break and will grant you an excellent building experience. If you were to take apart a whole bunch of sets, you could probably make a huge character due to the new design. That's how to make a great MOC. Were there any other questions? [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...]] 01:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) TwinkieCraft Hey, I saw your request to be added to TwinkieCraft. Lemme give you the basics first. Extra Mobs: fire creeper, water creeper, earth creeper, air creeper, light creeper, dark creeper, illusion creeper, reverse creeper, ghost creeper, friendly creeper, cookie creeper, bears, dolphins, sharks, snakes, scorpion, birds, ostriches, foxes, ogres, magma creepers, hellhounds, cats, dogs, mice, cave ogres, lava ogres, wraiths, fire wraiths, etc. Extra weapons: Halberds, spears, javelins, fire rods, dynamite, throwing knives, battleaxes, warhammers, musket, blunderbuss, cannon, etc. Extra ores: Malachite, onyx, Mythril, adamanite, silver, copper, argonite, dragonstone, etc. MASSIVE 500x500 block arena. PvP classes: warrior, archer, mage (actual mage), rogue, healer, necromancer, pyrelord, sentinel, assassin, hunter, MANY more. And...this is where it gets interesting. Extra DIMENSION...The Aether, The Epilogue and the Beginning, all hand built. But not finished. Since you are playing for free, I will not give you and op benefits. If you help build, I might give you some benefits. NOTE: If you have Windows, download the link below. Mac link will soon come out. In order to enter TwinkieCraft do the following: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wivu3sancs7e1a8 Go to %appdata%, in you start menu. Find your .minecraft file. Delete it, or move it somewhere else. Open the given TwinkieCraft file with WinRAR or 7zip, and place it in %appdata%/Roaming. You're all set. If you can't login to TwinkieCraft, delete the server on your serverlist, and retype it with the IP below. 24.86.168.153:25565 Note: Can we add each other on Facebook or something? TwinkieCraft is not yet a 24/7 server, and I'd like to be able to tell you when the server is up. If you don't have Facebook, then msn or something works too. Randy Punk XL yeah you can show me him but TM's XL is the one I'm gonna use for DQ but still show me it also i come back tuesday. Re:Rise Of Overlord Yeah, that would be fine, as long as the corrections don't affect what the sentence says. Delta says CLEAN UP CHFW!!!! 15:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back!! I just wanted to let you know that i am back from vaction!!!! woot! I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 19:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Pages They were cleanup articles. I was going throught the cleanup articles alpahbetically. ok? DeltaStriker RE:We need to talk... Uh...I'm not sure what you mean. What's bad about me revamping the wiki...? And put sigs in you talke page messages. Lemme guess. You didn't read the actual blog post...did you? And what does me stealing your idea in the past have anything to do with now? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 01:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) TwinkieCraft? Heya, I believe you wanted to go on my server! I need pvp testers, preferably away from Vancouver. http://www.mediafire.com/?z2c2h25h8pvhftl FOLLOW THESE STEP TO THE LETTER if you wish to enter the legendary realm of TwinkieCraft: I am assuming you have Windows. If otherwise, reply to me. 1. Download the above link. 2. Open you start menu, type in %appdata%, in the little white box where you can type stuff in. 3. OPen that file, and locate your .minecraft file. Delete it, or back it up by copying it. 4. If you choose to back it up, you must delete it from %appdata% 5. Open the downloaded file with WinRAR. 6. You'll find a .minecraft file in the downloaded file. Drag it into %appdata%. 7. Start minecraft. DO NOT MESS WITH MY ACCOUNT. IP:96.49.2.24:25565 8. Enjoy! HFU2 Who will be continuing HFU2? [[User:DeltaStriker|'''I]] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 21:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks But I'm not all that good. --'Recgameboy' | "Always baked, never fried." 23:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid that's a trade secret. ;) Nah, I used blue-tack, though I'm aware that isn't available in America. Alternatively, most types of modelling glue work well enough. :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Hey! Welcome back, and thanks! Hope to see you around (maybe with a few new MOCs?). [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie]] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 03:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Can't wait to see them. Oh, and just so you know, I am currently revamping Oonie, yes, the orange guy. :-P That's the significance of my signature. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 16:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Long time no talk hi dude, its be BulkPrime, I'M BACK! BulkPrime (talk) 15:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) TC is going through a revival. I'll tell you once it's ready! McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 18:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) You're back again Yes yes yes! You have returned, good to see you buddy! [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 21:58, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure, we can talk. If you aren't able to be on here as often, that is perfectly fine. It's happened to many people before, and it is okay. If you feel a need to go inactive again, don't let anyone hold you back, because it is entirely your decision. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7''']] 01:21, August 8, 2013 (UTC)